Renati
by Edreen
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker were Autobot spies, going against their Winglord and their 'Leader'. Given a chance to help them again, they take it. Reborn as Twin girls with no memories, they live a normal life. If one included loving heights, planes, acting like boys and wanting to be in the army since a young age. Moving to Nevada might be the right choice in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~

**Renati**

(Reborn)

* * *

><p>"TC!" The black and purple seeker bellowed as his trine mate was shot dead in the spark by the one mech they swore loyalty to. He didn't have any time to brood though; however, as the mech turned on him. Skywarp looked at Starscream pleadingly, only to get a sneer in response.<p>

"I never would've thought that you," the mech took a pause and looked at the helpless seeker and Skywarp turned his young optics at Megatron, towering above him. Thundercracker frame lay limp in the shackles. "You, one of the elite trine, would be so inclined on selling us out to the Autobots. Good thing I plan ahead."

"Please-" he begged as the large cannon was directly over his spark chamber, energon staining almost every piece of metal on his body and energon tears leaking from his optics. Even as he said please, he did not know why. He didn't regret telling the Autobots the plans. He didn't, and never would, be loyal to the Decepticons. So why was he pleading? For forgiveness? For a second chance? No. And to thought, he wanted to go out with dignity, like Thundercracker. His brother in arms, his protector, his friend and his partner in the spying mission. He didn't tell them anything, even going so far as cursing them during his last breath. Why can't he be for like TC?

Megatron laughed, "'please' what? Forgive you? Never." His cannon charged to a higher power, "any last words?" He sneered, waiting for the curse.

Replying in a shaky voice, Skywarp replied, "till all are one." He vowed. A face of pure rage overcame Megatron as Skywarp straightened himself up and gave him one final glare before a bright blast came. The sound and sight came a second before the pain.

The pain was agonizing, a bright flash of pain overriding everything as his spark started to go out. Imagine a shot to your heart, times that by infinity and you get what he was feeling. Every sensor alight with burning agony as he's spark flutter once, twice before going completely silent. The pain stopped and he could've sighed with relief, only he couldn't. He was aware of everything and everyone. He could hear the exhales and inhales of both Starscream and Megatron. His thoughts stopped as he realized he was dead, but not quite. He was still shutting down as there was the tiniest sliver of his spark left, but that was going to extinguished soon anyways. It was just there to shut everything down. Scientists would be fascinated.

He did catch something through his pre-dead state though. "You failed me. Heir." Heir. That word has only one meaning if one was not talking in a different language. The thought frightened him, but he had only a second before it turned black to think about it.

* * *

><p>Nothing. Everything. All that he wanted was here, but he didn't want it. Fake. That's what everything ever was here. TC, Screamer, pit, even his creators were fake. TC wasn't as fun to annoy even playing a part in some of his pranks, Screamer didn't have that scratchy voice and he smiled at him and his creators were too loving, smothering in unwanted love. Not that he didn't like it, it just was wrong. In so many ways wrong. His real creators gave him a free-rein, often caring more about his more brilliant older sister. Now she wasn't in the picture and it's as if he was raised as an only child. It made it all more wrong.<p>

_Skywarp, _a voice resonated as everything disappeared to be replaced with nothing. It was deep, yet not. Femme, yet at the same time not. One voice, but many. _You are one of few Skywarp. _

"One of few of what?" He demanded, voice cracking a decibel. He didn't want to be scared, but if you were in the presence of a god, who wouldn't be?

_One of the few to know that this is not reality, nor their memories. _Was what the many voices, but one replied. Primus was the name that resonated through his head, burning the words into his processor. _You few I have to take care of._

"Are you killing me?" Skywarp shuttered. Primus was locking every spark within his his utopia. Was he the wrong?

Primus chuckled, it was lighthearted, even the most deep voices chuckling without sounding sinister. _No young seeker. You few have a second chance. You and Thundercracker. _

As if on cue, Skywarp looked over his shoulder as a sea blue seeker did the same. It was if they were only a mile apart the whole time that Primus spoke to them, though Skywarp was sure he looked all around him. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker for five seconds in silence before warping over him and hugging the life out of the blue seeker. "TEEEECEEEE!"

"Warp!" A deep resonating laugh sounded from his vocalizer as he hugged the purple seeker back. Primus watched the two seekers enjoy each other's company. These two. He pondered those two words. These two helped aid Autobot forces even if it went against the Winglord and every other seeker and Megatron. These two were more than brothers, more than friends and more than lovers. These two were the only seekers since the war to deserve a second chance. Offlined at the hand of Megatron while their trine leader watched. These two shared more than they would ever know. And more was soon to come.

_I hate to interrupt, but you have a choice seekers. _Primus told then, startling the two trine mates from their reunion.

"What is that choice?" Thundercracker asked, rubbing a certain pattern on Skywarp's wing that said calm and peace.

_A second chance at life. _Seeing their faces, he corrected himself, _no, not as Cybertronians. That is not possible. _

"Really?" Skywarp asked, his wings twitching in excitement.

_Yes. And if you chose, you can aid the Autobots once again._ Primus wondered if this was the wrong thing to say, but that was quickly destroyed by their next statement of Yes. Primus smiled inside. _In order to keep your real identities a secret, your memories will be locked. This is only for a time being. _

"Wait! Will we know each other?" Skywarp asked quickly, wondering if this decision he made with Thundercracker was wrong. He couldn't live without TC.

_Yes, but better._ Was the last word that either of them heard before ringing sounded in their ears and they cried for no reason, only that it hurt. They were cold and hurt. Their ears hurt from the sound before it faded as a steady beat came to their ears.

"Well, you have two healthy twin girls Mr. and Mrs. Cracker." Was a voice they heard in the background of the steady beat. "The one in the pale blue blanket is the oldest while the purple one is the youngest." In sync, the twin girls opened their eyes and looked at one another. They were snuggled against their mother's chest and time stood still as the people in the room wondered what their relationship would be.

The youngest had dark purple eyes while the other had blue. And they stared for a second before the youngest yowled and reached for her sister. Slightly surprised, Mrs. Cracker moved the youngest towards her sister. The youngest cooed the second it touched the oldest and tried to eat the ear of her sister while the oldest ignored her.

"Teresa. Teresa Magnolia Cracker." The woman decided the name of the older and looked to her husband, who was watching lovingly at his offspring.

"Skylar Marigold Cracker." The man decided, settling on the name he liked the most. It was a unisex name because originally he wanted a son, but these two bundles sleeping together in harmony changed that. He was going to spoil them rotten.

* * *

><p>"Skylar!" Daniel raced after his youngest daughter as she balanced on a ladder he had left for a minute. Skylar giggled and crawled up higher and higher, wanting to get to the top. Teresa was sitting on the ground next to a pile of blocks and other toys. Her Barbies were tucked away in a corner, still in mint condition for all but the hands as they were chewed on by Darbi, their Great Dane puppy that was laying next to Teresa. They had reached their 9th month and were everywhere.<p>

Ever since the two have started to crawl, they have been handfuls, with getting everywhere and looking at everything, though not destroying it. They were two handfuls belonging to him.

Skylar had shown that she was loud, bossy and wanting attention while Teresa opted for more quite, relaxed and didn't allow Skylar to boss her around. They were the best of friends and talked to each other sometimes, sometimes Skylar getting a smirk. This was minutes before a well-placed block wall by the doorway.

Carrie was at work while Daniel worked from home, so he was often dealing with the trouble makers. Such as he placed the ladder under a light that had burnt out and Skylar was crawling up the said ladder.

Daniel waited for Skylar to look down and ask for her to be placed on the ground. Five steps from the bottom, she looked down and squealed. But not in horror, to Daniel's amazement, but in laughter and began to climb higher. Seeing this, Daniel picked her up and she whined, wanting to be higher. Teresa watched from the blocks as Daniel blew a raspberry on Skylar's stomach and threw her up into the air. Teresa placed her blocks down and crawled over to Daniel and pulled his plant leg.

She wanted to fly too! Daniel looked down after he caught the giggling Skylar at Teresa who was giving the uppy-uppy to him. Daniel smiled and placed the winded Skylar on the ground and picked up his oldest.

"Do you want to fly Tee?" Daniel asked and Teresa nodded happily. Daniel smirked and threw her up in the air, making sure not to hit the ceiling, though it was really high, as the second floor could be seen with the same height roof. Teresa laughed loudly, something they figured out. Teresa chose not to make lots of noises, but when she does you can tell. They still had their baby eyes, purple and bright blue.

Skylar watched her sister get tossed in the air and caught. Their dad was really nice. And they all loved him.

* * *

><p>"TC! TC!" A shrill voice snapped the parents of the twins from their books and future schools. They looked at Skylar, who was running to Teresa. Teresa looked up at Skylar, who was holding one of their planes that Carrie found they liked so much. The twins were not like normal girls. Sure, they liked to look nice and dress up, but they didn't like most pinkish girl things. Like Skylar, who's room is black with neon colors splattered everywhere and Teresa's room is a variety of blues with one red and white strip by the top and bottom.<p>

"Sky?" The parents now looked at Teresa as she too stood up as Skylar bounced in her feet.

"TC! TC!" Skylar thrusted her favorite plane to her and Teresa looked sceptical.

"Hey kiddies." The twins looked at Daniel, "say each other's names." Daniel smiled and held out his phone for the video.

"TC!" Skylar pointed to Teresa, who a second after, pointed to Skylar and said her first three letters of Skylar's name. They encouraged them to repeat the same words before asking for their own.

"Papa!" Was Skylar's version for Daniel.

"Dada!" Was Teresa's.

"What's my name?" Carrie asked them with a smile on her face.

Skylar's face scrunched up before turning to Teresa. "TC?" She asked with a tilt to her head. Teresa gave Skylar a small smack in the head. They didn't bother to correct her because she only did that to Skylar on occasions when she was a little behind.

"Mama." Teresa pointed to Carrie.

"Mutti!" Skylar screamed, as if proving her version was more superior. Carrie and Daniel laughed, as the girls argued over the better name. Then Darbi came trotting up to her water bowl and Skylar saw her. "Debs!" She pointed to Darbi.

"Darbi, Sky." Carrie gently corrected.

"Debs!"

"Dar-"

"Dar-"

"Bee"

"Beeh."

"Dar-bee."

"Darbeh! Darbeh!" Hearing her name, the puppy trotted over to Skylar, who smiled with delight as the Dane licked her face.

"Darbeh! Meh too!" Teresa smiled and Darbi started to give both girls a huge face full of slobber. The girls giggled with delight before they started to nodd off. Daniel shook his head and took another picture of his girls. They had just started to get their hair and surpisingly, their hair colors were not the same, but they were not identical.

Skylar had light brown hair that seemed to be growing darker at this early age if her roots are anything to go by. Teresa had white blonde hair that would darken within time. Both had them at their shoulders, with Skylar's in purple pigtails on top of her head and Teresa's in a blue ponytail.

They were their wonderful girls and they love them.

* * *

><p>"But mom! What if its boring, then can I come back home?" Skylar whined to her parents as they stood in front of the public school. They were starting kindergarten today and Skylar hated it. Teresa didn't care, but Skylar hated it. Their hair was now at their backs with Skylar doing the loose pigtails on her shoulders while Teresa had the single ponytail. They would be having a haircut, as their hair grows so fast.<p>

"No honey. If it's boring then deal with it, k?" Carrie told Skylar who was hanging on her arm. When they chose their backpacks, Skylar chose a dark purple one while Teresa chose a blue one. They were meant for older kids, but the two insisted because all the others had Dora and Nemo on them. So they look like midgets with huge backpacks.

"But what if TC agrees with me?" Skylar whined once again as they neared the kindergarten room.

"I won't." Teresa deadpanned from her spot beside Daniel.

"Hello!" An older lady greeted them in front of a coat rack. "My name is Mrs. Moores. And who are you two?" She bent down to their level.

"These are Skylar and Teresa Cracker." Daniel told her.

"How old are you?" Skylar asked, her head tilting. "Is it going to be boring? Can I color? Do you have any super glue? Is there any planes? How many other kids? How many are meanies?" Skylar asked all these question with a serious face. Mrs. Moore's looked at Skylar with wide eyes. Normally, kids weren't this straight forward.

"Don't bother answering those questions." Teresa spoke. "She'll use it against you."

"TC! I wouldn't do that!" Skylar pretended to be hurt. "I would only use the super glue against people who annoy me."

"Aka everyone."

"Exactly."

"Well. I'm Daniel and this is Carrie." Daniel held out his hand to Mrs. Moores, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Any problems I should be aware of?" She asked and Skylar made the slicing motion to her neck to her parents, making Teresa giggle slightly.

"Yes. Teresa sometimes hits Skylar over the head when she's being stupid. Skylar will be loud, try to see how far rules will go and get into messes. They stick together, so don't try to separate them. Except for gym, they will go all-out to try and kill each other." Carrie told Mrs. Moore's before bending down to address her kids. "Now be good, alright?"

"Mom, that's Sky. Good is not in her vocab." Teresa deadpanned to her mother and Skylar pretended to be shot through the heart. Daniel chuckled at Skylar as she over exaggerated everything.

"Ok then. Make sure you stay good for one day, k?" Carrie told them before handing them over to Mrs Moore's. "See you soon." She told them goodbye and walked away. The kids just waved.

"Ok, so, do you know you name?" Mrs. Moore's asked and they both nodded. "Go find yours then." And the girls raced off, reading the bright yellow fishes for their names. Teresa found their first and placed her backpack on the hook and waited for Skylar to find hers. They were beside each other and Teresa watched Skylar look at every other one but hers for her name. Skylar then gave up and walked to Teresa and saw her name.

"Good job, now why don't you come in and take a seat in that table over there?" Mrs. Moores told them, pointing to a table with three boys and two empty chairs. Skylar raced over to the table with Teresa in two and plopped down.

"Hi!" Skylar smiled at them and they greeted her back. "I'm Skylar and that's Teresa!" She introduced herself. "What's is your name?"

"I'm Mike," the boy with brown hair told them.

"Nicole." The next boy with slightly darker blonde than Teresa's white blonde introduced.

"I'm Alfred, you can call me Al." The last African American greeted with a bright white smile.

"Ok class!" Mrs. Moores called over the loud chatter of the whole class of little kids. It took awhile, but it was quite. "Since this is your first day, my name is Mrs. Mores as you know. But I don't know yours, so one at a time, please stand and tell me your name, what you want to be when you grow up, and something you like. Who wants to go first?" Skylar raised her hand. "We'll start at that table."

Skylar stood up from her chair. "Hi! My name is Skylar. I like TC, planes, pranking and the color purple. I want to be a pilot for the army when I grow up!"

"Why do you want to be a army geek? Why not a princess?" A random girl asked.

"Because princesses are for pansies." Skylar smirked and sat back down. Teresa stood up after her.

"I'm Teresa. I like my sister Skylar, planes, athletics and the color blue. I also want to be a pilot for the army when I grow up." Teresa deadpanned as Skylar snickered.

"Why?" Mrs. Moores asked.

"Because I want to be a hero when I grow up. And to keep Skylar from killing herself" Teresa told them and sat back down. The rest of the class introduced themselves and sometimes they could tell who they didn't like the minute they finished talking. Such as Marlisa, Bethany and Natasha. They all wanted to be princesses because they held all the power and were pretty. Teresa and Skylar played rock paper scissors under the desk, somehow knowing who won, lost and when it was a draw. Everyone was let loose for about an hour.

During that time, Skylar was to held back by Teresa because a boy said that girls couldn't be in the army. Also, they had a contest of who could build the highest tower. A lot of kids were complaining that there was no technology, but the twins were having a good time as they weren't allowed on much technology because their parents didn't want them to sit inside all day.

"Ok, so it's time to go outside!" Mrs. Moores called and the kids cheered.

"Skylar! Terri! Come play!" The boys called as they got a soccer ball. "You get to be team captains because you are the only girls here." Soon, the teams were divided and they got into playing soccer.

True to what Daniel and Carrie said about gym, they girls were trying to kill each other in the game. Though they let everyone have the ball, they were the star players on each team with three or four other good players.

"Teresa!" Berwald called as the ball from a stray kick went to her head. Teresa didn't see it coming and it hit her in the face, knocking her down to the ground. Everyone crowded around her, even Mrs. Mores was called because they all thought she would start crying.

"Nice shot!" Teresa laughed and stood back up, a bright red mark on her cheek. She picked up the ball and threw it at Skylar, who was laughing. It hit Skylar in the face too, but she caught it.

"PASS THE BALL!" Skylar yelled and threw the ball at Alfred. Mrs. Moores left because she wasn't needed anymore and there was a hair pulling fight with some other girls. The rest of the day was really fun, and before they knew it, they had to go home.

Daniel and Carrie were the first to come. "Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad!" The twins changed as they grabbed their hands and led them to their friends. The parents laughed at their kids.

"My dialectics," Skylar addressed her friends, "this is my parents. Mom, dad, this is Alfred, Mike, Garrett, Nicole, Alex, Berwald and Jayden." Though slightly disappointed that they didn't make any female friends, they were making friends so far.

"Nice to meet you all," Carrie greeted them,"Hope you don't mind, but we are going to take our kids home now."

"Not at all Mrs. Cracker. " the boys chorused. Carrie smiled and took the girls to their bags. When they got into the car, an old mercedes, he asked the dreaded question.

"Was that boring?" Daniel asked them.

"No! I got to hit TC in the face with a soccer ball!" Skylar claimed happily.

"That's nice." Carrie and Daniel snickered at Teresa's remark, because that's her way of saying F-off.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Laser-tag." Skylar stood in front of her 'troops', now all twelve or in grade seven. In some sort of miracle, only one other team was there, so the guys just said that group against that group. It was even, so yeah. "This is war, not a game." She had her now dark black hair in a French braid and it went down to her shoulder blades. "So I expect you to treat it like one."<p>

"TC, Danny and I will be front-liners. Alex and Nicole, you are our snipers. Hide above in high places by our flag. Al and Ber, you are our runners. Jayden, you are their cover. Mike and Garrett, keep the other team from crossing our line and our jailers." Skylar told them with a rifle over her shoulder.

"Ok, roles. Front liners are first to the field, shooting down enemies to allow our runners to either capture their flag or get someone out of jail. Snipers are to shoot down anyone who gets close to our flag and if you can, get a shot from their side. Jailers keep their jailed people jailed, so don't let your guard up." Teresa explained. She tied her still bleach hair in a high ponytail.

"And don't forget to look up." Skylar smirked and they all nodded. The boys were used to any scenario with guns for them to go all out. It was better to go along with it. "Ok, so, team name."

"Wildcats!" Danny declared and they all smiled. Skylar and the rest grabbed the weapons they were designed to and Skylar grabbed a bazooka.

"Starting in ten seconds." The snipers found the perfect two spots by their flag and the rest were waiting. The second it sounded one, the front-liners charged and shot anyone who was visible on the other team, taking out half. The runners and cover ran after them and searched for the flag. One sneaky person on the other team got sniped by Nicole about seven meters away from their flag. Minutes after it started, it had almost finished. All but three people were down, and those three were hardly playing. So they took the flag and brought it back to the it own.

"NEW RECORD! NEW RECORD!" A siren sounded and the lights turned on. The owner came in.

"Which team won?" He asked and saw all the adults point to the kids, who were high-fiving eachother and patting Berwald on the shoulder, as he brought the flag. "Kids, did you win?"

"Yeah...?" Al drew out the word, looking at the boss.

"Well, you have my congratulation for beating the record. The last one was thirty minutes. You beat that by twenty six." The owner told them, "but since you have an hour, you can play another round, this time with a random order." Everyone cheered and the board randomized the people. This time there was no winner, as the twins had separated.

* * *

><p>Skylar and Teresa Cracker looked out the windows of their SUV. Carrie got a new job at a hospital in the middle of nowhere Nevada, and neither were happy about it. Now sixteen, their appearances changed only a tad.<p>

Skylar now had her black hair just under her shoulder blades with a bright neon purple streak under her left ear. Her style was mainly mid-sleeve two-toned cream and light purple shirts with faded blue jeans and a purple chain on her right hip.

Teresa's hair still hasn't gotten darker, so it was still white-blonde, though she keeps it just under her shoulders. It has a bright blue streak on her right side under her ear. Her style was much the same as her sisters, though red, white and blue. Blue being the main color with only slight touches of color.

In all, they were afraid if what people will think of them, having never moved schools from their old place in Utah. They had to leave their friends, who wondered if they would ever get along because there was no ring leaders that keep them together anymore.

But they were also amazed. A day before the big reveal, they both dreamt about a sign and three kids with huge shadows begin them. They couldn't read the words on the sign and the three kids were only a blur of color, but they saw them. They were flying at the fastest speed, over the amount to be legal in human standards towards them. A light, feathery feeling was in both of them, feeling the joy two fold.

"Girls?" Daniel asked from his drivers seat. Carrie was sleeping soundly in the front seat. "How do we feel about this?"

"If it's boring can we go back?" Skylar asked, jutting out her bottom lip.

Daniel laughed, "I remember you said that exact same thing when you went to kindergarten. And you loved it."

"I also got it in the face." Teresa remarked, speaking from her headphones playing MatchBox 20 and the odd Slash Monkey.

"You hit me back!" Skylar complained from the back, lying flat on the seats. Since it was eight passenger, the girls each chose where they wanted to be, Teresa choosing the front seats. They got to take naps (who doesn't?) without the achy feeling in their necks, and the cops never caught them, as they were light sleepers and attached the seat belts and pretended to be asleep that way before the cops even get out of their car. Or, for the back, they roll to the floor, hiding themselves.

Their parents were proud of such deceptive kids, even if the deception was used against them. It got them out of trouble so there was no principal visits from the few fights they got in.

"No, Ber hit me with a good kick. I threw it at you for laughing." Teresa deadpanned. She often did that, showing either no emotion for something, or was really peeved and decided to creep the crap out of someone. She the logical.

"Same thing." Skylar grumbled and started to play a plane game for pilots on her phone. Both her and Teresa were masters at any game that has flying in it. Including Flappy bird. They got over 500 on their first time. People wanted to kill him.

"Don't worry." Daniel smiled, "you'll be fine. Maybe you'll even get a friend that's a girl. That'll be the day."

"Hey!" Skylar protested, leaning over the seat before pointing to Teresa, "she's my friend!"

"No I'm not." Teresa corrected. Seeing Skylar's dejected face, she elaborated, "your BFF idiot." Skylar beamed and Daniel wished he had a camera. It wasn't everyday that Teresa allowed many people to see how much she really cared about her sister.

"Ok. Rules with the new house." Daniel suddenly said, gaining the attention of both girls. "Rule number one, first come first serve- with all but the Masters as that's ours." Daniel gestured to him and the still sleeping Carrie. "No, Skylar, the kitchen is NOT a good bedroom." Daniel smirked.

Skylar defended herself, "One time I fell asleep doing homework and everyone keeps nagging me for that!" Teresa even laughed lightly. "I will prank you if you keep laughing." Skylar threatened and shut her sister up.

"Alright, next is that shoes will be worn only outside the house. They must be taken off when you get into the house." Daniel continued, "Also, the most important rule. No sex." He inwardly smiled.

Both girls groaned. "Dad…" Teresa whined, both deflating.

"What? Just because you don't have any STDs, doesn't mean that you can't get one!" Daniel defended happily. He loved bugging the girls about these things. That time the got their first 'talk' during school made Skylar bug her eyes out and fish out her IPod and played Slash Monkey as loud as she could. She also tried to escape the room, but Teresa told her 'If i have to suffer, so do you.' So Skylar had to sit through it.

Daniel had bugged them since then. Even if they couldn't look at them the same. He's even went so far to start describing his first time, but Carrie smacked him before he could go past 'My first time'.

"I will wake up Mom." Skylar threatened once again, pointing at the body in the front seat. Daniel wisely shut up. Carrie was not a morning person, and she woke up at four every morning so she was almost always cranky.

"Hey look!" Daniel smiled widely, "We're almost there!" Teresa and Skylar looked out the window at the sign that read: Welcome to Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how many people have played the game Transformers: Legends? That game is the BOOMB! Also, Longest Chapter to date. Thats really sad by the way. 5053 words. So, i have writers block, and i love the Seeker trine and is really mad that Skywarp and Thundercracker didnt go into Transformers Prime, so this is my version. <strong>

**This is my test run. Though wrote this in about 3 days, this does not mean that it'll be weekly updates. Most likely bi-weekly. **

**Question of the Chapter: If you lived as a transformer, would you be a Decepticon or an Autobot? I would be and Decepticon just because i could annoy Megatron with Skywarp. Or Screamer, who i could mock. And try to get a reaction out of Soundwave, who would be really fun to annoy until he snaps. **

**With that, i'm going to test out my new ending saying: **

**Live long and Prosper, Transform and Roll out, and be random! **

**~Edreen**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~Chapter 2 ~~~~~~

**Amicita**

(Friends)

* * *

><p>"Thanks Arcee." Jack patted his bike as he removed his helmet. The bike flashed its light once in recognition, saying that she heard him. Her job was usually to stay here and look after the kids, as Miko and Raf didn't have their licence and a motorcycle without a driver would look weird.<p>

"Jack!" Miko launched herself onto the unsuspecting boy. Jack shrieked as he carried her about five steps towards the school before dropping her.

"Miko!" Jack scolded the Japanese girl, who only laughed.

"Hey did you hear about the new students?" Raf asked as he walked towards them.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"Well, they are in your class." Raf explained as they walked into the school. Collecting stuff from their lockers, they parted ways to head to their own classes. Jack saw two desks at the back that no one was assigned, so that must be where they are going to sit.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Jack wondered aloud as he placed his stuff on the desk. As he was checking the time on his phone, the bell rang and their teacher, Mr. Smith, walked into class with two girls.

They were both the definition of pretty, though the blonde was more curvy. The one playing on her phone had black hair under her shoulder blades with a bright neon purple streak on her left side. Her eyes were surprisingly purple as she played on her phone.

The other was a bleach blonde, as if she dyed it the minute before school. She was more curvy, though both were slender and seemed to be very athletic. She also had a streak, though a light neon blue. Her eyes closely resembled an autobot's optics.

Each were wearing baseball tees with a close color to their streaks and jeans with chains on the opposite side of their streaks. Jack swore he saw an evil look on Vince's face as he stared at them.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat loudly as the black-haired girl still played on her phone. The girl looked up at him, then the class and put her phone away before standing there awkwardly. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." Mr. Smith suggested/ pressed.

"Ok, ok. I got this." Only people in the front rows could hear her pep talk before she started. "Hi, I'm Skylar. And that's TC."

"Teresa." The other girl corrected with her slightly deeper voice than a normal girl's, surprising half the class with the bass she has.

"Yeah and we're the Cracker Twins!" Skylar did some jazz hands after the introduction.

Seeing that there wasn't going to be anymore, Mr. Smith curled his left lip up a bit before talking, "ok, Jack, will you show the girls around the place?" Jack straightened up and nodded. Both girls looked at him and Skylar's lips curled into a smirk. Then Teresa smacked her when she saw it and gave her a hard eye and Skylar deflated. "Your seats are at the back." Teresa nodded as Skylar fished out her phone and placed it on the teacher's desk.

At Mr. Smith's questioning look, she shrugged, "just so you don't have to do it later." She replied and followed her sister to their seats, Skylar taking the one to the right. The class was completely boring, with Skylar tapping the desk often and Teresa tapping it back sometimes as she read a book. They didn't see, to be paying attention at all, but all questions asked were answered almost immediately without hesitation, saying that they already covered the topic in their old school.

The bell rang and people filed out, Skylar going straight to her phone. Teresa went to Jack.

"So, uh." Jack stuttered, trying to talk to her, "where's your next class?"

"Meth." Skylar supplied as she went to him, butchering the word Math. "Sorry for that awful intro. It was either that or the one I did in Kindergarten. And I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." She chuckled as Teresa rolled her eyes.

"So, why do you call Teresa TC?" Jack asked as they walked down to the Math room with Mrs. Weideman. This got Skylar thinking hard, making Teresa gasp. Skylar smacked her back.

"That, Jackie," Skylar paused testing out her nickname for him, "would be the sixty-four million dollar question. I have no freaking clue either. That was my first word."

"Well, we are here." Jack told them, questering to the door in front of them. They walked in and the second the girl were in the door, Vince came up.

"So, where have you been all my life." Vince asked snazzily, flirting with Skylar as Teresa just shrugged and walked away.

"In Utah." Skylar told him with a smile.

"If I could change the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'i' together."

"Really? That would make a really weird song, G, H I U JKLMNO P, WXYZ. That's a really bad song by the way."

Vince snapped, seeing that Skylar was obvious to his flirting techniques. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sorry, don't play that game." Skylar shrugged and walked to the desk in the back beside Teresa, who was glowering at Vince with the most evil look, Jack swore it could've made Megatron flinch. Teresa held her hand up and Skylar slapped the high five.

The rest of the day was a boring, regular old day, with Jack introducing Skylar and Teresa to Miko and Raf. Miko and Skylar got almost everything in common, though Skylar wanted to do pranks that were more loud, in other words.

And then came gym.

"Ok, so we have two new girls here today, so they are team captains of Dodgeball." The gym teacher told the changed people in the gym. It was the last block of the day. Both girls were wearing Lululemon clothes and gained an evil eye when Miss Stokes said that. Skylar's looked mischievous while Teresa's looked SCARY!

As soon as they said that, names of the few that they knew and pointing at others went really fast. Jack wasn't in the class, as he had sprained his wrist so he was sitting out. Miko was and she was one of the first called.

"Headshots are allowed, catch the ball, you are safe and same with the player that threw it. Begin." The second she blew the whistle, Skylar seemed to warp to the front line while Teresa ran as fast as she could to the line. Throwing the ball at the same time, they dodged the ball that her sister threw by a millimeter, Skylar even flipping over the ball.

After five minutes, everyone was watching the two girl duel it out, flipping at dodging. Miss Stokes seemed amazed at them. Then Teresa was hit straight on in the head with a dodgeball.

"That's it!" Teresa roared before throwing a dodgeball as fast as she could at Skylar, creating a slight 'Boom' as it somehow broke the sound barrier. It flew past Skylar and made a large dent in the wall of the school. Time froze for a second before Skylar started to laugh.

"Holy carp! TC that was great!" Skylar smiled and congratulated her. Teresa was just looking at the spot the ball was embedded into the wall. Jack and Miko looked at each other. They were going to tell the Autobots about this. But not now.

"Um... Class dismissed!" Miss Stokes called. Everyone was slapping Teresa on the back while congratulating Skylar for dodging that Sonic Ball, as someone now called it.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Skylar called as she ran over to him as he was getting on 'his' bike. Teresa a few steps away from her, rolling her eyes at her. "Wow, is that piece of scrap yours?" Skylar asked, looking at the bike.<p>

"Uh.." Jack stuttered before Skylar went to gently touch it.

"Its so beautiful." She cooed, but then Teresa grabbed her by the waist and moved her away from the bike.

"No, do not touch what is not yours Sky." Teresa scolded her sister, pointing at her. "Now come on, we have exactly five point two minutes before Dad expects us back. Go and use your built in GPS and find a shortcut home!" Teresa turned to Jack as Skylar seemed to be shifting through her mind. "Sorry about that Jackie, Skylar is still a seven year old kid inside."

"Its no problem. And by the way, that ball was wicked."

Teresa threw her hands in the air, "Why does everyone say that. Its not like someone else had broke the sound barrier with a DODGE BALL!"

"OoooOO, Temper missy." Skylar snickered, teasing her.

"SHUT YOUR SLAGGING PIE HOLE!" Teresa screeched and ran after Skylar, who had already started to run back home.

"That was the first time i've ever saw her lose her temper." Jack muttered. "And there were a lot of times she could have lost it."

"_So, Jack, who were those girls?_" Acree asked as Jack left the school yard.

"New students. Their twins if you believe it. The one that called you a 'beautiful piece of scrap' is Skylar and the other is Teresa. I had to show them around today." Jack explained to her as they exited the town's zone and sped up to 100 miles a hour.

"_What I wondering was why Teresa used one of our curses." _Acree voiced her worries to Jack.

"Yeah, good question." Jack agreed.

_"Any else happen?" _

"Well, Skylar calls Teresa TC for some reason. Plus I overheard them saying that the love skydiving with those hang gliders. Pretty sure its illegal, but they have fun doing it. Also, Teresa created a Sonic Boom with a dodgeball today. Dented the wall."

"_I think Prime should know of this." _Arcee told him and they stayed silent for a time.

* * *

><p>"So, you are both six point three seconds late." Daniel raised an eyebrow at his daughters as they looked at him in disbelief. That was hardly enough time for them to be punished, they were running home, a walk that would've taken about thirty minutes. "Congratulations. You won the test."<p>

"Dad-" Skylar whined and slumped down on the ground. He had tricked them, and tricked them good he did.

"So you get your own motorcycles!" Daniel smiled as he raised the garage door. Teresa and Skylar's jaw dropped as they looked at what their father got them. One was a blue, grey and white 2001 Yamaha YZF-R1 with small red accents while the other of the same make had two shades of purple and black. Though slightly dirty, they each had a matching helmet resting on them.

"That six seconds was enough time for us to get the garage door closed." Carrie smiled at them. "Though I'm sure I told your father to get less used ones." Carrie glared at Daniel as he shrugged sheepishly. She turned back to her girls, "now, rules."

Skylar groaned once again. "No going over 120 and no off-roading. You have to have your phones on you at all times when riding these. We even got a Bluetooth helmets that you also have to wear at all times. No one else is allowed to touch these bikes because they are yours and yours only, got that?" Carrie asked, eyeing both of her girls with a hard eye. "There's even a intercom in the helmets so you can talk to each other on the road. Skylar, do not bug your sister."

"Why do you always blame me?"

"Because." Carried glared.

Daniel smiled, "now we want you back by six for supper." Both parents stepped aside as both girls lunged for their bikes and matching helmet, saying thank you many times as they raced away.

"When will it be a good time to tell them that they were Uncle George's?" Carrie asked as she leaned into Daniel's chest.

"The same time we tell them that it's their birthday today." Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah. To excited for their first day of school and they forget all about their birthday." Carrie agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>So TC, want to race?" <em>Skylar asked as she sped up slightly to be besides her sister. Teresa looked slightly to Skylar and saw her hair whipping against her back. That must be uncomfortable. Teresa looked ahead.

"Sure. How about that street race track? They don't ever use it in the day from what I heard." Teresa agreed and turned left and headed for the track, Skylar trying to going faster than Teresa before figuring out she didn't know where the track was and pulled behind Teresa in case she turns right.

"Ok, to the bridge and the last one there is a smelt-worthy grounder!" Teresa intercomed Skylar before she shot forward. Skylar yelled and raced after her, trying to stay under the speed limit their parents had made for them, yet trying to pass Teresa at the same time.

The bridge was in sight and Skylar narrowed her eyes. If only she could just _warp _there. 0.32056, 34.56744. And then that just happened. Surprised, Skylar stopped and skidded as she stopped just on the other side of the bridge. As the bike came to a stop, Skylar took off her helmet as she looked at Teresa, who was slowly stopping in front of her.

"What the heck happened?" Skylar asked as she put the kickstand on and got off her bike.

"I don't know." Teresa told her as she too got off her bike. "First I make a sonic boom with a dodgeball and you just teleport about a mile in front of us." She held both her hands in front of her as if showcasing a prize car.

"Speaking of teleportation, I think I'm going to be sick." Skylar muttered as she hunched over the side and pressed a hand to her mouth. Teresa smartly looked away as Skylar threw up over the curb.

"Feeling better?" Teresa asked.

"Much."

Teresa whistled, "so, want to try and figure out why we are suddenly getting weird powers?"

Skylar perked up, "we are going to be Avengers! I've always wanted to meet shield!"

"Idiot!" Teresa smacked Skylar on the head, "that is a movie, they don't exist!"

"Seriously," Skylar whined, "that's no fun. Wait. What if the government tries to find us?" Skylar started to worry. "We would be tested on. It's time to move to Canada. Maybe go to Russia, because Russia hates America. Maybe England, or Australia! We are so going to die! Time to get off this planet! Voosh! Vamanos! Good bye Earth! See you never! We'll die in space! Why don't we ask to go on that one-way trip to Mars?

Teresa grabbed Skylar's shoulders and shook her. "Snap outta it! You are making ME worry!" Skylar calmed down as she took deep breaths.

"Thanks TC. I owe you one." Skylar smiled.

"Good. I get your slice of Birthday cake." Teresa told her and Skylar looked at Teresa as she left.

"Wait. That was TODAY?!" Skylar yelled and hopped back on her bike, racing away after her sister, cursing her long term memory. It's only been a year and she already acts like she's eighty.

They didn't see a bright red and blue semi watching them.

_::Optimus to base:: _

_::Base to Optimus, Ratchet here. What's the scoop?:: _

_::It seems that Arcee and Jack were both right and wrong. The twin named Skylar had space bridged::_

_::WHAT?! How is that possible?! They are humans, how do they have Ground Bridge technology?:: _Ratchet seemed slightly paranoid.

_::I do not know Ratchet. And it seems neither do they. We need to keep tabs on them, just invade they are working for anyone and being oblivious.:: _

_::Got it Prime. Get back to base. Base out::_

The semi backed back onto the road and headed towards the Nevada mountain-thingies.

* * *

><p>Jack, Miko and Raf were all chatting in front of the school as two Yamahas made their way into the schoolyard. The second it stopped, the black and purple one got off, hit the kickstand, threw the helmet to Teresa (who caught it) and ran to Jack.<p>

"Jackie!" Skylar jumped on Jack and noogied him. "Look at our be-utaful pieces of scrap! We are now bike-buddies! Want to be in a biker gang? We can patrol the suburbs and leave fear in our quake! What do you say?"

"Say no." Teresa threw Skylar back her helmet. "I already did. She'll blame all your pranks on you." Teresa eyed Skylar warily, "speaking of which..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" A girly shriek came from the left and everyone looked at Victor and his car. Then everyone started to laugh as it was now the most obnoxious, eye-blinding, disgusting color of pink. The brightest of the bright commercially available hot pink. In a matter of seconds, someone had painted his car and it was still dripping wet, as there were splotches of paint on the cement. A note was on the car and Vince was reading it.

"SKYLAR!" He roared as Skylar snickered. He stomped over and grabbed her by the shirt. Teresa reacted by grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back and pressing into his spine, bending him down.

"No one else touches my sister, grounder. Ya got that?" Vince winced and nodded as Teresa let go of him. Skylar just kept laughing the whole time and gave Teresa a slap on the back as Vince ran away.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET THAT OFF BEFORE IT DRIES!" Skylar called after him before turning to Teresa. "What was that about 'grounder'? Though I don't get it, it seems appropriate."

"I dunno. It slipped out." Teresa shrugged before going into the school. "You hang out and I'll get us ready, k?"

"Got it TC!" Skylar waved before turning to Jack and them. "So... What did you guys do before we got here?"

Raf shrugged, "discovered an Alien race." Jack and Miko looked somewhat shocked at what Raf told her. It was their secret!

"Really?" Skylar smiled brightly, her hands clenched together in anticipation.

"No." Raf told her with an eyebrow raised.

"Carp." Skylar deflated. "On better news," she brightened again, "I had my birthday yesterday!"

"Did you forget your birthday or what?" Miko asked, not believing her, as no one really forgets their birthday.

Skylar nodded, "I'm diagnosed with long term memory loss last year. Maps started to fill my head and I didn't want to write them down at all for some reason so most of my memory cells were filled with maps and numbers. My grades have dropped, so I might be a penny pusher when I grow older." Skylar shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Seriously? That's gotta affect something!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yeah, almost everyday life. But things that I've remember before the maps I remember for a long time. So in three months I will forget this whole conversation! Isn't that great!" Skylar threw her hands in the air as if it was the best thing in the world. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

Arcee had run a scan on Skylar as she talked and didn't find anything weird with her, same with her sister. There was nothing in her brain that even suggested something was wrong, so that doctor might be an idiot. There was also no Cybertronian traces on them unless you count Skylar's hand that touched Arcee. So the Decepticon helper was out of the question.

Jack, Miko and Raf were assigned a mission. To watch the two girls as there were no way that any of the bots could do it. The kids were ecstatic, having a real mission. Arcee suspected it was because the kids felt like they weren't doing anything helpful.

Skylar seemed to be the more trusting of the two, though Teresa would follow after. It should be easy for Jack and the others to watch them. They were Jack's age anyways.

* * *

><p>"So, what are ya guys doing after school?" Miko asked Skylar and Teresa as she sat on their desks. True to what Teresa said, she had somehow managed to grab a few things from Skylar's locker and carry both hers and her sister's stuff to class. The few things that Skylar had was a sketchbook that Skylar's doctor told her to place a map in everyday for a week, then stop a week.<p>

"Makin' maps." Skylar told her, "if you want, you can join, but you are probs going to be board. Teresa is going to go for a cruise and check out the place if you want to join her."

"So, you are going to be drawing all day?" Miko asked, sounding somewhat jealous.

"Yeah. Doc's orders. Makes room for more in my brain. Want to see some?" Miko nodded and Skylar smiled before flipping to a page. "Ok, here's what I call 'Streets of Vos, Sector 3.46'" Skylar showed Miko a very intricate and detailed diagram with numbers and letters and Cybertronian symbols in certain places. It was very small, but each was done with the accuracy as a border on earth times three. There were parts shaded, mainly small squares and other shapes, some with a open end. Numbers lined the straighter lines that often branched off from the few main roads. There were about five brightly colored squares.

"What's the colored squares for?" Miko asked, pointing to a bright orange one.

Skylar looked at that one. "Eh, I have no clue. Just felt like I had to color certain ones. All I know is that the bright green one had something bad happen to it, the brighter the better and the darker the worst. You want to see another one?" Miko nodded as Teresa looked up.

"Miko, Skylar. What are you doing? Class has started." One of the teachers told them.

"Just ignore them." Teresa told the male teacher as Skylar showed Miko what she called the 'Pits of Kaon'. The Pits of Kaon was a colosseum-looking building that she drew many times, each with a different viewpoint, such as the side, top and the many levels that housed chambers. It was one of her favorites and one of her least at the same time.

"Teresa. This is my class and I make the rules. Now stop looking at what ever you are looking at and pay attention." The male teacher was someone Teresa did not like. His name was Mr. Aliman.

"Mr. A, I can get a doctors note. This is good for Skylar." Teresa threatened as the rest of the class seemed to gawk at the fight between teacher and student.

"It does not explain why Miko is talking to Skylar about whatever they are talking about." Mr. Aliman growled at Teresa. "Detention for all three of you." At this Skylar looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. teacher! I'll be sure to draw more of these because of my condition!" Skylar beamed before pulling Miko with her into the hall. Teresa followed with all their stuff, even grabbing Miko's (Again, she somehow carried stuff for three people) as the Teacher gave them the most evil look possible.

"Whoa, hey what was that about?" Miko asked as Skylar plopped her down on a seat beside a desk in the hall.

"Oh, we just have detention because TC was telling Mr. A-hole about my whole map condition, so lets just skip this class altogether! I hate that guy, don't you? He reminds me of someone who has a superiority attitude. And TC'll do all our work, right TC?" Skylar explained before turning to her sister, who was already working on homework.

"Yeah, sure. Do it anyway for you, might as well add one more on." TC said nonchalantly as she opened up the science textbook and one of Miko's notebooks. Miko looked at Teresa who only raised an eyebrow at her doodles, but started to write like Miko, almost the exact same too.

"Ok, So TC will do the work for the next five terms, give us high grades while I show you some more maps." Skylar smiled, as if she was leading the world.

"Sweet! Free nerd! Only if I get to show you some of my drawings!" Miko smiled and rummaged through her binder before pulling out a different book. Teresa glared slightly at Miko when she said the 'Free Nerd' part, but was still doing the work.

Skylar nodded and throughout the day, they exchanged pointers, the other teachers finding that there was a doctors note and Teresa was responsible enough to look over both of them, so they just gave them the homework for them to do.

"We should exchange numbers!" Miko exclaimed around lunchtime. Skylar nodded and gave Miko her phone. Miko, not knowing any better, gave Slylar her phone and had the picture of the drone that Bulkhead had scrapped as her screensaver. Why, she had no clue.

"Hey, nice screensaver!" Skylar looked at it and Miko froze. "It looks like Allen."

"What?" Miko looked over to her phone. "It's just something my mom from Japan drew for me. And Allen?" Miko covered as steady as if she was saying the truth. Even Teresa seemed to buy it.

"It looks like an Allen." Skylar shrugged before heading into contacts and typing in both hers and Teresa's. Almost the exact same, but with one number different than the other.

"Good name as any," Miko agreed.

"There." Skylar handed Miko back her phone. Teresa stood up as a bell rang. "Where you going TC?" Skylar asked, looking up.

"Getting our lunches." Teresa told Skylar.

Miko stood up, "Good idea. Back here for classes?" Skylar nodded and started on a new page. This time it was a layout of a house, with wall thickness, volume, length, width and area with a whole lot of mathematical stuff that half of the people that met her wouldn't understand.

As Teresa and Miko got out of the view of Skylar, Teresa suddenly pushed Miko into the wall gently but firmly. "Hey! What gives?" Miko asked.

"You are the first person next to me that has ever seen those maps. She trusts you, and by extension, I trust you. Do NOT betray that trust." Teresa warned before letting go of Miko's shirt. Miko gulped, Teresa's voice going down a decibel, making it seem scarier than it really was. What's worst, was that Teresa's eyes turned a slightly darker shade of blue, almost the shade of her navy shirt.

"Yeah, hey. No problem." Miko smiled at her awkwardly and Teresa's lip turned up slightly. Miko had the feeling that that was the biggest smile she could get out of her. "I'll keep your trust right here!" She pointed to her belt, and Teresa rolled her eyes.

"You act too much like Sky." Teresa muttered before suddenly turning and moving to a hall of lockers. Miko followed, as her locker was down this hall too. Teresa moved to two lockers and started to in-lock one before moving to the other. She opened both and took out two bags from neat and tidy lockers that seemed to sparkle.

"Wow." Miko breathed.

Teresa shook her head once again. "Oh, I finished your work. Even did some doodles for you to make it look like it is yours. No one should tell the difference." Teresa told her.

"Thanks! Not even Bulk would help with my homework!" Miko slipped.

"Bulk?"

"Eh..." Miko stuttered, realizing her mistake.

Only Teresa didn't seem to really care, "one of those Aliens Raf was talking about right? He's your fake one right?"

"Got it in one!" Miko smiled, glad that she didn't have to make up a story.

"You just didn't want to see like a little kid playing pretend, eh? Don't worry. We are all weirdos here." Teresa smiled. "Now let's get to your locker and see that new Map Skylar made." Teresa put the straps on her wrist and struck a hero pose. Miko laughed, seeing Teresa slightly give up her shell. It didn't last long as Teresa quickly gained her expressionless face again, only twitching her lips one in a while.

"OMFG! Where were you guys?!" Skylar jumped on Teresa when she came to the desk. Skylar glomped her as Teresa shifted her to support her weight. "I was soooo lonely! I bugged Vince as he tried to rat me out because you were there, but I ran him off!"

"With what? Super glue?"

"Yep!"

"I'm going to have to consivigate that."

"What! You never did before!"

"Because no one in kindergarten was smart enough to tell it was you after you super-glued poor Misty's skirt to the seat."

"It was meant for Natasha! And besides, I never really did like her anyways."

"NO PDA!" A boy yelled out, as Skylar was still in Teresa's arms.

"THEY ARE TWINS YOU FREAK!" Miko yelled at them. She suddenly found Skylar glomping her.

"I officially am having you as my wingman!" Skylar declared. "We can go to movies and be AWESOME!"

"YAY!" Miko cheered while Teresa slapped her face in the known art of 'the Facepalm'. She had already perfected it about six years ago.

"So anyways, about your guys' b-days." Miko drawled.

"We are sixteen!" Skylar supplied.

"Wait! When's your birthday party?" Miko asked.

"Not really having one." Teresa told her. Miko looked at her as if she lost her mind. Little did she know, Teresa had lost it about three months ago when she woke up married to a pineapple. An ugly pineapple. But turns out it was just a prank from Skylar. Teresa got her back though and Skylar never played another prank on her again.

"What?! That's not possible! How can you not have a birthday party?" Miko asked, before spewing up party ideas.

"Hey, why don't we just have a sleepover?" Skylar suggested, "our parents will definitely say yes, 'cause you're our first female friend."

At this, Miko raised an eyebrow, "seriously? You have never had a friend that was a girl?" Both Teresa and Skylar shook their head. "Ok! I'll ask my host parents and we can do girly stuff and mock the real girls!"

"I like your plan." At this, no longer were Skylar and Miko talking about maps and drawings, but what to do for the sleepover while Teresa just shook her head at times, added in a few ideas as she forged their homework.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, they parted ways. "Miko! Where have you been?" Jack asked as the twins left on their bikes. "You weren't in class all day! Yet the teachers didn't mind!"<p>

"Well, I was just with Sky and TC all day, so I don't have any homework at all! Turns out Skylar has to draw so we talked about drawings and maps for the first half of the day then we're going to have a sleepover because I have the role of her first female friend!" Miko boasted as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came. "They even gave me drawing tips! See you guys at the base!" She lept in Bulkhead as he came rolling around, him not even bothering to stop because Miko wanted to look 'cool'.

_How was school Miko? _Bulkhead asked as he drove away from school.

"For once, it was pretty fun. I got to skip all the classes today because Skylar had their weird thing and obsession with maps and i am pretty sure that since half of them saw me hanging out with Teresa, her 'goodie-two shoes' attitude would rub off on me. Not that it would work or anything because Teresa is really fun, though she did threatened me to not destroy her trust and all that slag. Also, I got to have the honours of being the first girl to be their friends, so i just have to ask my host parents if i could have a sleepover at their place. I also had detention, but the principal just removed it because Mr. A was new and he's too uptight." Miko said this in a rush of words, explaining almost anything that happened in under five minutes. As she finished, she couldn't help but say, as it was a habit, "SO what happened to you Bulk?

_Something exciting happened today Miko, for once. _Bulkhead started, gaining Miko's undivided attention that hardly anyone could capture. It was a gift to the heavens that Bulkhead could even grab a _sliver _of that attention. _Since Smokescreen arrived, there are three new 'bots that came. _

"Well don't leave me hanging Bulk! Who is it?" Miko asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Bulkhead only chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've decided that on Fridays are the days i'll be posting this story. But since I'm going to be having a roda trip for the weekend, i'm posting this work of words today. <strong>

**Sorry for any OC ness and that part with Jack telling Arcee about Skylar and Teresa. I hated that part as it seemed really fast-paced and i didn't like that really. **

**Also, i'm adding three characters that I think would work well with the rest of the base. I'm not going to tell you guys who they are, nor what they are- well, they are Autobots, so thats what they are, but not their Alt-modes. Mainly because once SKylar and Teresa find out about the Autodolts, I dont think that Smokescreen would be the best as a guardian because he's too much of a... fanboy really. Plus Teresa's and Smokescreen's personalities would crash, making them not compatable for each other AND Smokescreen is too flashy. Hense the new characters. **

**Live long and propser! Transform and Roll out! BE RANDOM!" ~ Edreen**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~

Denudatum

(Discovered)

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron." A light grey seeker with a purple spy drone gained the attention of Megatron, a dangerous looking gladiator.<p>

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron addressed the seeker without turning around, only moving his optics slightly to see where they were.

"Soundwave has found something." Starscream told Megatron. At this, Megatron turned around, slightly perplexed. Megatron looked at the spy, who has not moved an inch, but was in front of the screechy-voiced seeker as Starscream had taken a step back. Soundwave showed Megatron two bikes with people on it. At Megatron's raised optic ridge, Soundwave had somehow turned the video with green and black, with neon green places on each of the two drivers, such as the hands (saying they touched something Cybertronian) and ironically, both of their chests.

"So the Autobots have two new pets along with their three new rookies. And they are unattended. Have they not learned from their mistakes." Megatron mused, "Starscream!"

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"We will be having some," he paused for a dramatic effect, because he's fragging Megatron! The second prissest bot in the word! Wait, there's Starscream in there, and Knockout and then I'm pretty sure there's Gears and Tracks and a few others.. He's in the top twenty, let's just say that.

"Company."

* * *

><p>"... And then I was like: Man up or get your butt kicked by ME!' Long story short, I kicked him in the nuts." Skylar was talking about something that happened to one of their guy friends from their old school, most likely Jerrett, as they cruised the roads away from the town. Teresa was listening to her babble on.<p>

Suddenly, a huge green bridge came in front if their path, they screeched as they applied the brakes and twisted before the vortex. Skylar started to yell at the green vortex for stopping in front of them before a huge robot with wings and a _really small_ waist came out. Both were frozen as it stared at them with red eyes before they kicked the gas and shot away.

Teresa looked back, ignoring Skylar as she laughed with glee and cursing at the same time, mainly calling the large robot a overgrown flying tin can. The robot was now a plane. Or a more accurate description would be a jet!

"Sky!" Teresa yelled as the robot sped in front of them and transformed, blocking their path with a sneer. They slammed on the breaks for the second time as they came within range of the robot's outstretched hand. The second it could grab them, it did, but leaving the bikes on the ground, only grabbing the girls.

It lifted them towards its face as Skylar scrambled for Teresa. The second Skylar touched her, they were out of it's hand. The robot looked astonished, but heard screaming and looked up. The humans were falling, one screaming in delight as it fell, while the other looking at him with worry, but trying not to laugh in delight too.

The robot transformed once again into his plane form and waited with his cockpit open. Both girls landed in. Closing the cockpit, he zoomed back into the GroundBridge as he saw the Autodolts coming. Wait, Autodolts... Curse the human language, it's growing on him.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" The black-haired one squealed. Starscream smirked, if he could anyways. Might as well grant them one last wish before they were handed to Knockout. As he did so, the blonde one seemed to want to laugh, but resisted. The black-haired one on the other hand was laughing and making so much noise, it was like it was dying. As the GroundBridge closed, he transformed and both girls went flying into Eradicons.

"Hi Barry!" The black-haired greeted the Eradicon that caught her. The Eradicon seemed taken aback. Starscream held out his servo for the girls and both were placed on it. The Eradicons seemed to talk to one another, and Starscream swore he heard a 'how does the squishy know?'.

"Starscream, this time you did not fail me." Megatron said as Starscream came into the 'throne' room. Skylar's eyes bulged out as Teresa looked uncomfortable. Soundwave stood behind Megatron, waiting for orders as the two mechs stared at him, making Starscream _slightly _proud of his achievement. Knockout came, what do humans call it again? Oh yeah, with _swagger_ into the room and looked at the two girls in Starscream's hand.

Megatron looked at the girls as Starscream dropped them in the ground, close enough so they were really hurt. Much. "Do you know who I am fleshies?" He asked them as they stared at him.

"Shit your huge." Was the first thing that came out of Teresa, saying something that Skylar was thinking, or would mostly likely say if Teresa didn't.

"I am Megatron, supreme ruler of the Decepticons!" Megatron growled at them, slightly pissed that Optimus didn't tell them about him.

"Uh huh. Shit your huge." Skylar echoed what Teresa said moments before.

"Is this going to be your only reaction?"

"Yep." "Pretty much." The twins finished after one another. Megatron stopped his foot next to the girls, making them jump about a foot into the air.

"Where is the Autobot Base? If you don't tell me, our...wonderful doctor will force it out of you." Megatron looked at Knockout as he paused, once again for suspense. I'm really thinking that he's going up on the prissiness ladder.

Both girls looked at one another before looking at Megatron, one with a neutral expression as it looked at Megatron with judging eyes and the other with undignified glee. "What's an Autobot?" Skylar asked, tilting her head. Slightly stunned, Megatron narrowed his optics at them before repeating the question with more force.

This time it was Teresa who answered, "We don't KNOW what an Autobot is, Buckethead." She insulted him, then realized too late that she _insulted _the robot that could kill her with a flick. Megatron growled and reached for them, to teach the girls a lesson. Skylar grabbed Teresa's hand and warped. Onto Soundwave's helm.

"Dang! I need to really learn how to do this!" Skylar's voice growled and they all turned to Soundwave. Teresa smacked Skylar again as Skylar Warped them once again. This time, Skylar's bedroom.

A the seconds of silence, then Skylar cheered and Teresa let out a breathy laugh. Skylar had tucked the coordinates for her room deep into her mind for future uses. Then Teresa blew up the good feeling they had, "what about our bikes?" Then the universal 'we are so dead' feeling came.

"Where were our bikes?" Teresa asked.

Skylar snapped, "I am the dumb one! I can't do hardly anything that has to do with school! I _don't _remember our coordinates when that robot-plane thing kidnapped us into a warship! At the moment I'm wondering if I was imagining that!" Skylar vented as she blew up and punched the wall. A large dent formed. Skylar panted as she stayed in that same spot and Teresa held her hand almost timidly over Skylar's shoulder; but, she finally placed her hand on her sister and turned her around so Skylar's face was by her neck.

"You aren't stupid 'Warp." Teresa whispered as Skylar hugged her waist. "You just have too much stuff going on in your head."

A few moments of silence passed before Skylar finally let go. "Thanks TC. I owe you one."

"Good. Now you explain why we don't have our bikes with a lie."

"Why do you always cash them the second I say that?"

"Because you always say that at the worst time."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! What do you guys transform into? How many cons have you scrapped? Who are you? What's your names? What do you guys do?" Miko asked these questions to the three new Autobots with a mouth going a mile a minute. One was giggling like a little girl and one had already slapped his face in exasperation while the third was paying attention.<p>

"Well, those two transform into lamborghinis, I transform into a Ford Mustang. I'd say about three hundred, give or take. I'm Bluestreak, that's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and their frontliners while I'm a gunner." The bot, Bluestreak answered with the same excitedness as Miko. Miko looked at the bot with adoreson. His voice was more childish, and had a slight accents that they couldn't really place. Miko swore it was Canadian when asked later.

"You are the first bot EVER to answer ANY of my questions!" Miko yelled happily, making the yellowbot on wheels cringe. "We, Blue, are going to get along just fine."

Bluestreak, contrary to his name, had no blue on him whatsoever. He was mainly silver and grey with rust-red accents running lines across his shoulders. He was the same size as Bulkhead, but not as wide, being very slim as Bumblebee in a way. He was the only one that had a gun that could easily be seen, a rifle closely resembling a sniper rifle.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, on the other hand, looked very similar, with only the color and helms being different; a set of horns on Sideswipe and fins on Sunstreaker. They were the same height as Bluestreak, though that would be the wheels on their feet. Instead of somewhere else on their body, the wheels were on their feet and they always had slightly bent knees with shock absorbers, but it seemed that they could chose if they wanted to have them under their feet, as Sunstreaker opted to use his peds more than the wheels, having thicker armour than his brother. Each had a blaster on their hands and hidden blades on their wrists that can curve outwards to their elbow joints. Due to the humans on the base, they were not allowed to use any weapons in base, nor give them any rides, prank them, prank Ratchet, make fun of anyone and a whole list of rules that they'll break soon.

"Great! Bulkhead..." Bluestreak drew off, asking a question addressing the army green Autobot, who nodded. Miko cheered as Bluestreak started to chat with her, mainly asking questions about how the worlds work, and a few things about their personal lives.

"So... What do you guys do?" Jack asked the look-alike bots. They both turned to him.

"Well, like Blue said, we're frontliners." Sideswipe pointed to Blue and Miko. His voice was deeper than Bluestreak's voice, but not as deep as Bulkhead's, more in Ratchet's rang. His voice told them all that he thought of himself as the greatest thing to ever be in one place. More so than Fan-Boy Elite Guard Bot.

"And pit-spawns." Ratchet called from where he was, his arms crossed, glaring at the twins with narrow optics, a wrench in his hand.

"Hey! That was Sunny's idea!" Sideswipe cried in a almost pitiful way, if he didn't have a underlying snicker when he finished saying that. Sunstreaker growled and smacked his brother on the helm.

"Then the many paint jobs I had were Sunstreaker's ideas too? What about all that High-grade?" Ratchet raised an optical ridge. Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker growled at him. "You are making those things." At that, both the brother looked at Ratchet as if he grown another helm.

"Wahh….? Hatchet?" Sunstreaker finally talked during the whole time that the humans were there, surprising even Agent Fowler, who had decided to just once hang with the Autobots. "Come again?" His voice was way deeper than his brother's, deeper than Bulkhead's, but not as deep as Optimus Prime's because no one could have a deeper voice than him. His voice said that he thought that he was even more so vain and did not often interact with anyone, but he was the best thing in anything that existed. Jack though that he was kinda like Teresa in a way.

"High-grade." Ratchet told them, "Its been too long since I've had some. Dont rat me out if Prime comes and takes it away, but knowing you two sons of unicron, that won't be a problem."

"One batch of the Twin's Special high-grade coming up!" Sideswipe zoomed away into the base, looking for a good place somewhere.

"You just brought doom on the base." Sunstreaker told Ratchet, as if he said this many times, but with more malice. Jack shuttered as Ratchet seemed slightly worried.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, "I got work to do and it doesn't involve watching your aft, so don't harm any humans or Arcee, Bumblebee AND Bulkhead would be on you." Ratchet warned, waving his wrench threateningly.

"Yeah yeah. Don't harm any fleshies. I think I get that much Hatchet." Sunstreaker growled as Ratchet gave one last wave of the wrench before leaving.

"You know, Sunstreaker reminds me slightly of TC." Raf said to Jack. "Slightly deeper voice, sociopath without the other and hardly ever talks."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jack told Raf. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at the two boys and opened his mouth to say something as the alarm blared. All the 'bots came running into the bridge as Sunstreaker starts to type on the computer.

"What is it Sunstreaker?" Optimus Prime asked as Sunstreaker pinpointed the signal.

"Cons." Sunstreaker growled, making all three humans shiver at the dark tone he used. "Starscream to be exact." It seemed he held a great grudge against the mech, and Miko swore he could scare Megatron with that tone.

Sideswipe cheered, "Jet Judo!" He quickly bent down to the humans, "Don't try this at home kids!" He mocked.

"Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Arcee with me." Optimus went to the ground bridge, "Ratchet." The unspoken command was left hanging as Ratchet pulled the lever that commanded the bridge. Sideswipe lept into the air, obviously showing off as he slammed into the ground and sped off after Optimus and Bluestreak, who was transformed normally and were already halfway out of the bridge.

"How did he get a lamborghini as his alt mode? Are there any in Nevada?" Jack asked.

"No. They were in California and scanned alt-modes there. Though Blue used the internet because he wanted a certain car." Ratchet explained.

"Gas guzzler." Sunstreaker commented offhandedly, crossing his arm. A wrench hit his forehead and left a dent.

"Shut it Sunny." Ratchet told him.

_::Ratchet, open the ground bridge::_ Optimus's voice rang on the computer as Sunstreaker growled and rubbed at the dent in his helm. Ratchet pulled the lever and the bots that left came back. Optimus transformed with two bikes that were in his cab and placed them on the ground.

"Aren't those Teresa's and Skylar's bikes?" Jack wondered when he saw them.

"If they belong to who you think they do, they are at the Decepticon's mercy." Optimus said gravely. "We saw Starscream leaving as we came into the area. These were the only things left."

"So i guess we won't be expecting them at school tomorrow." Miko said sorrowfully, looking away.

"Miko." Bulkhead went to her. "We will be looking for them, ok?" MIko nodded and hugged Bulkhead's finger when offered.

* * *

><p>Jack and Miko were waiting in the school room and saw someone they didn't think would be was laughing as chatting to Teresa, who only nodded as they carried their stuff to their desks.<p>

"Jack! Miko!" Skylar greeted them and sat on Miko's desk and grabbed the girls' face. "Why do you look so glum? AAHHH! You dog died and you're feeling sad about it." Skylar suggested as Teresa got their stuff ready before grabbing Skylar's hands and guiding them off the face that was in shock.

"What did i say about touching what is not yours?"

"Not to."

"Is that face yours?"

"No."

"Then don't touch her." Teresa told Skylar, who sulked a bit.

"Where were you guys?" Miko asked, leaping to her feet. Jack nodded, crossing his arms as the girls looked at each other as if they had gotten into the cookie jar. Jack and Miko were so worried, yet they pop back into school the next day as if they were never abducted.

"A warship." They replied in sync, looking at them as if they would laugh at them.

_::Optimus, you would never guess who is here. The twins:: _Acree told Optimus and the rest of the base. _::Permission to have them meet the bots?::_

_::Granted. See you soon at base.::_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not posting last Friday, but i hadn't finished this chapter and my teacher is confusing me with her homework. Like she told us to do the Topic 3 review and she printed it out three days ago and i thought it was in the textbook! Then she assigns math homework. I do not DO homework. Thats why i rush because she never gives us enough time and then when we are suppose to be further in the book, she blames it on us! I'm already three topics ahead because her notes are soo slagging confusing! <strong>

**And thats my rant for the day. Also, if Skylar or Teresa are OOC as Thundercracker and Skywarp, remember, they have lived with humans, making their personalities slightly weird. Plus i imagine them different.**

**Also, theres two questions since i forgot one last chapter: **

**1) If you can be a sibling to anyone but Optimus or Megatron, whos would you be? **

**2) If you have a certain OC or OCs that are really close, what are they? **

**My answers: **

**1) I would totally be Thundercrackers. My friend J would be Skywarp's and my friedn Vic Tic would be Starscream's. At least, thats what I imagine since we call ourselves RED: Random Everything Do-ers. So us being a trine would make sense. **

**2) MY OCs (Yes two) are two twins called Bigburst and Brightlight. Both are mechs and unlike Sunny and Sides, they were given to Shockwave to experiment on. They act almost the exact same, Bigburst being most like Sunny and Brightlight more like Sides. Brightlight is always concerned about what he looks like and pranks the most while Bigburst doesnt care and is sociopathic and is a great painter like Sunny. **

**Live long and Prosper, Transform and roll out and BE RANDOM!  
>~edreen<strong>


End file.
